Yoruichi Shihōin
is the former Captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13 as well as the former Commander of the Onmitsukidō. Yoruichi, along with Kisuke Urahara helps Ichigo Kurosaki throughout his training to become stronger so that he could face Byakuya. Later, she becomes a valuable asset to Soul Society in the living world, redeeming herself from being convicted of crimes that she did not even commit. Appearance Yoruichi Shihōin is an attractive, dark-skinned woman with striking golden-colored eyes and long purple hair. She also has fairly sizable breasts (as evident from one of her teasings to Byakuya during her days as a captain). While technically a Shinigami like any other, she can transform into a black cat for long periods of time. Her standard attire is a backless black undershirt, an orange over shirt, black wrist-guards, occasional yellow wrist and leg warmers, black pants, and light shoes for the flash steps. When she was a captain, she wore the same sleeveless and backless Shinigami uniform that Soifon is wearing now, but had a black choker tied to her neck. She also wore a long-sleeved Captain's haori. 110 years ago, her hair was much shorter and cut in a style similar to Soifon's current hair-style without the braids. Personality She is intelligent and witty, and is intimately knowledgeable of Soul Society and its workings, as she was the former leader of the Onmitsukidō and the Second Division's captain. Although of noble birth, she acts differently from other nobles. For instance, she instructed Soifon to refer to her without using honorific suffixes, but reluctantly settled for being called "Yoruichi-sama" ("Lady Yoruichi" in the dub). She also transforms into her human form directly in front of Ichigo on several occasions just to see his reaction to seeing her naked, which she even teases him about. Another note of her eccentricity is that she speaks in a dialect that elders use, such as identifying herself as "washi" (a term that usually old men define themselves with) instead of more feminine terms like "watashi" in both her human and animal forms (though specifically for the Japanese version). Yoruichi tends to avoid battles, preferring to help after a fight is over, but she will step in if she thinks her side cannot win. She was responsible for training Chad and Orihime Inoue prior to their entrance into Soul Society. She also supervised Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai training using the methods developed by Kisuke Urahara. Yoruichi prefers to drink milk, which fits with her practice of transforming into a cat much of the time. History Yoruichi grew up in Soul Society with her friends''Bleach'' manga; chapter 51, page 11, Kisuke Urahara, as he, along with Tessai Tsukabishi, lived at her manor and they played together daily under the Sōkyoku hill training space, which Urahara built when they were children.Bleach manga; chapter 130, pages 9-10 Yoruichi was the once the 2nd Division Captain of the Gotei 13, Commander of the Onmitsukidō, and Corps Commander of the Corrections Corps. She was also the 22nd generational head of the Shihōin family ( ), one of the four noble families, and the first female to hold that position. She earned much respect in Soul Society in all of her positions. While her age has not been revealed, she is considerably older than Byakuya Kuchiki and refers to him as "Little Byakuya" since he was a kid. She used to tease him and they used to play tag using flash steps, even when Byakuya was still a kid and she was already a captain. She was probably on good terms with his grandfather considering they both were heads of two of the most powerful noble families. While Yoruichi was the Onmitsukidō commander, she took in Soifon, recognizing her talent, as a guard and became her mentor and friend. She taught Soifon most of the techniques she knew. As a result, Soifon succeeded her as head of the Onmitsukidō after Yoruichi's escape from Soul Society. During her time in Soul Society, she created many techniques that involve Flash Steps, as well as teaching some of them to Byakuya.Bleach manga; chapter 299, page 18. Byakuya reveals that he learned Utsusemi from Yoruichi. and Commander of the Onmitsukidō.]] About 110 years prior to the current time, Yoruichi had recommended that Kisuke Urahara, then her 3rd Seat, to be appointed to the recently opened position of Captain of the 12th Division, after the former Captain Kirio Hikifune was promoted.Bleach manga; chapter -107 She constantly coached Urahara in the best way to be assertive and confident in his new role.Bleach manga; chapters -107 and -102 Her time as a Captain had shown her personality to be the same as it is currently, she is wise and serious as a leader but beyond that she is laid back and playful. Yoruichi was noticeably unperturbed about her former 3rd seated officer and current fellow captain waltzing into the Maggot's Nest despite needing proper permission, an attitude which Soifon appeared to reprimand her for, because she could not remember if she gave it.Bleach manga; chapter -106 She also spent her time teasing the young Byakuya, stealing his ribbon at one time to entice him into another game of tag, to which he would call her "Were-Cat".Bleach manga; chapter -105 When Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi were being trialed and sentenced for the Hollowfication of other Shinigami and the use of forbidden Kidō, Yoruichi appeared as an unseen figure, helping them escape from their trial to an underground training room beneath Sōkyoku Hill, where she had already brought all of the Vizards that were sentenced to be exterminated by the Shinigami. She revealed to Urahara that she also brought his new Gigai and ordered him to make 10 for himself, Tessai and the Vizards. Afterwards she decided it would be best to disappear, as it would only be a matter of time before the Shinigami realized the rescue was her doing. When she left Soul Society, she left behind her titles and positions and was thus relieved of her high status. She was succeeded as Captain and Commander by her protégée, Soifon, at a later date. Synopsis Soul Society arc Yoruichi first appears in feline form, and a close friend of Kisuke Urahara's as Tessai Tsukabishi notes while speaking with Jinta Hanakari. Yoruichi is instrumental in training Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado how to use their newly acquired spiritual powers. Yoruichi then leads them into Soul Society, acting as the guide through the journey in the Dangai, the space between Soul Society and the living world. When they arrive in an ungainly manner, Yoruichi then proceeds to inform the others that they are in Rukongai, and that the Shinigami live within the Seireitei. When Kurosaki Ichigo first runs towards the Sereitei and meets with the guard, it is Yoruichi who mentions the guard’s name, Jidanbou, and the fact that no one has defeated him for the past three hundred years. When they meet with 3rd Division Captain, Gin Ichimaru, it is again Yoruichi who identifies him, and asks Ichigo to retreat whilst thinking of a plan. Bringing all to meet with Kūkaku Shiba, Yoruichi decided that they would enter the Seireitei with the Kūkaku Cannon. When they succeed, Yoruichi is separated from the rest but promptly decides that it would be for the better. Running around in cat form, Yoruichi keeps track of the progress of all of the others, rescuing Ichigo after his fight with 11th Division Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. It is after rescuing Ichigo that Yoruichi reveals that she is in fact a female Shinigami who can transform into a cat. Ichigo is immediately confused and asks what is the deal with her. They are then interrupted by 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo escapes using her Senzaikyū, and Yoruichi follows on foot. Ichigo engages in battle with Byakuya, and Yoruichi arrives just in time to stop the release of Senbonzakura's Shikai. Surprised at seeing her, Byakuya calls her "senpai", and states that she was the former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō and former Corps Commander of the Correction Corps. She then knocks Ichigo out and picks him up to escape, Byakuya tries to stop her and Yoruichi reminds him that he has never beaten her in Flash Steps, they engage in a test of speed and ending with her standing on his outstretched arm, while carrying Ichigo. As she leaves, she mentions her nickname, "Goddess of the Flash". After Ichigo has recuperated she proceeds to teach Ichigo how to achieve his Bankai. She then tells him Urahara's true identity. Yoruichi was skeptical at the idea that Ichigo could achieve his Bankai in three days, as Urahara had but she was pleasantly surprised by his determination and became confident that he would achieve it. To help Ichigo in his rescue of Rukia, she lends him the Tentōken, a cape that is capable of allowing its user to fly by injecting some spirit power into it. It is a little after that when Yoruichi engages in combat with Soifon, her old student and friend as well current 2nd Division Captain and Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō. Soifon is bitter and furious about the fact that Yoruichi left her in Soul Society and broke their promise that they would always be there to protect each other. Soifon felt that by fighting her she would finally show her she was better by beating her. Unfortunately, Yoruichi still had one trick up her sleeve: Flash Cry. Soifon had only managed to gain a basic mastery of the art, while Yoruichi had far more control when compared to Soifon. In the ensuing battle, Yoruichi stops Soifon’s attacks easily, and it is during this time that Soifon flashes back to the history between her and Yoruichi. After the battle, Yoruichi and Soifon are amongst the first to arrive on the scene to stop Aizen, with Yoruichi stopping Aizen’s Zanpakutō from being released, and Soifon holding her released Zanpakutō to his neck. The overall attempt to stop him, however, was then thwarted by the Gillians' Negación, and Yoruichi later returns to the living world with the others. Bount arc Yoruichi, alongside Soifon, later actively begin to pursue the Bounts once they learn of the Bount's plan to invade Soul Society, and also saves Ichigo when he is unable to defeat Jin Kariya. Yoruichi also rescued the Bount Gō Koga and took him to the home of Ran'Tao, the Bount's creator, where he was nursed back to health. Arrancar arc Subsequently, Yoruichi and Urahara rescue Ichigo from death at the hands of the Espada, Yammy Rialgo. Though she appears to easily defeat Yammy, it becomes apparent from her injuries afterwards that her opponent was stronger than she expected, due to his tough skin. She appears again to take Orihime into the training room under Urahara's shop, which should prevent Aizen from gaining interest in her abilities. Unfortunately she is kidnapped anyway. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc Yoruichi briefly comes to aid Soifon in understanding what truly was going on with Kasumiōji family. She showed Soifon a technique taught to her by Urahara, allowing Soifon the ability to break through a barrier placed around the foundry on the manor grounds. The shield was supposed to be impenetrable due to being placed by royal blood. Yoruichi later shows up to explain to the vengeful Shūsuke Amagai that he was misguided and the truth of the matter is documented in her families historical records. Equipment Two of Yoruichi's unique items are accessories which grant the user the power of flight. *One is a small, wand-like stick with a skull atop it. By channeling Reiryoku into the wand, it produces a tentacle that acts as a harness and a single, bat-shaped wing that acts as a one-handed hang glider. No skill or previous experience is required to use it. It is possible that a similar item is possessed by Ran'Tao, as seen in her abode when visited by Ichigo and Uryū. * : it is a brown mantle with a large draw string closure at the collar and a large brooch displaying the Shihōin family crest. Like the wand, the Tentōken seems to require no skill or previous experience to use. It also seems to be superior to the wand, since it allows one to hover in mid-air and does not immobilize one of the user's hands. Another item, though not in Yoruichi's possession, though apparently belonging to her family. *'Shihōin Shield': the device used by Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku to destroy the Sōkyoku. It is a large, shield-like item with the Shihōin family crest stamped on it and a long cord connected to it. When the cord is wrapped around Sōkyoku and two Zanpakutō are stabbed into two vertical slots running from its top, their Reiryoku flows through the cord and destroys Sōkyoku. Jūshirō Ukitake had it in his possession under some sort of seal. Powers & Abilities As a member of a noble family and former Captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13 as well as the Former Commander of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi has acquired many powerful abilities and artifacts. Feline Transformation: One of her most important and unique abilities is that she can shapeshift into a black cat at will. The origin of how she obtained this ability is currently unknown. Though its apparent that she possessed the ability since her time as Captain of the 2nd Division, as shown from Byakuya's insult to her at the time. It is also unknown if this ability possesses any time limit, but it is unlikely considering she has used it for so long that she is not used to her human form and dislikes wearing clothing (much to Ichigo's chagrin). As a cat, Yoruichi can still channel spiritual power and move with incredible speeds, though she is physically limited by the form. Her transformation also allows her a complete disguise in multiple ways; aside from the physical transformation, her voice as a cat is deep enough for most to assume that she is male. This, of course, leads to akward situations when she reveals her true form. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite having her own personal Zanpakutō, Yoruichi is usually seen fighting hand-to-hand. Her mastery in this area is so great that she may be the most proficient in it of all Shinigami ever. Her skill is great enough to take down nearly 50 Onmitsukidō members in only a few seconds. Taking on the likes of high level Arrancar with no problem, she is even being considered to be highly dangerous by the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: While preferring to fight her opponents barehanded, during flashbacks of her days as a captain, Yoruichi showed herself a highly capable swordswoman from her ability to take down a huge hollow with a single strike of her sealed Zanpakutō. Flash Step Master: Considered to be the most proficient Hohō master ever in all of the Soul Society, Yoruichi is highly skilled in the use of flash steps, a high speed movement ability. Though this is by no means a unique skill, as most seated officers are capable of performing it to various degrees, Yoruichi holds the title , because she has mastered this ability to such an extent that she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, as shown from her ability to surprise Byakuya. She has mastered all of the Onmitsukiō's speed-oriented techniques and even created some of her own, such as Utsusemi (空蝉; cicada, referencing their molting). Similar to the 7th Espada, Yoruichi has demonstrated the ability to leave at least one tangible 'after-image' of herself for diversions and substitutions that can even appear to bleed after getting attacked. The full extent of her abilities remain unclear, but she was able to outrun Byakuya while carrying an unconscious Ichigo over her shoulder. She was able to perform around 300 steps before feeling tired. Furthermore, she states that she is out of practice after doing so. She is so fast that Soifon could barely keep up while Yoruichi was still holding back. It is revealed that she can still perform Flash Steps even while in her cat form. Unfortunately, her cat form is not as fast as Ichigo, who during a filler episode, was easily able to outrun her, forcing her to transform. Enhanced Strength: Despite her slender appearance, Yoruichi is quite strong in her human form; she could still easily use flash steps while carrying around an unconscious Ichigo to outrun a fellow flash step master. She can also easily catch a direct punch from the 10th Espada, and simultaneously throw him several feet away. She was also able to easily injure him despite his thick hierro with various unarmed moves, but it was later revealed that she was injured by his hierro, admitting that she wasn't expecting his skin to be that hard, though she states that she could have avoided taking any damage if she had Shunko activated. Master Assassin: As the former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi is one of the foremost masters of the art of assassination. She has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen. When necessary, she can effectively exploit having a advantage against an opponent or hiding her presence. Even one as intuitive as Aizen was completely taken by surprise and just as easily subdued. Master Strategist: As the former head of her clan and ex-commander of the Secret Mobile Corps, Yoruichi has shown herself to be a capable leader. Repeatedly throughout the series, Yoruichi has shown to be insightful and crafty, quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively. Upon learning that Ichigo would go to save Rukia no matter what, Yoruichi began making preparations of her own by training Orihime and Chad. Kidō Expert: As former Captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi is well-versed in a mastery of Kidō. Though she commonly employs Flash Steps and hand-to-hand fighting techniques, she is masterful in using kido to further her capacity in combat - being so experienced she is able to mix it with other fighting techniques. : : An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat with kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized kidō. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves since they'll rip apart when it's activated. What is known of it so far, is that it can allow her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. Yoruichi's version of the technique was developed and studied by her a century ago. Therefore, the technique is complete. Unlike Soifon's version, the compressed kidō is visible.Bleach Souls: Official Character Book, page 198 Immense Spiritual Power: As a former Captain and head of a noble clan, Yoruichi boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. Her spiritual energy is great enough to act as a shield from fairly powerful attacks, as seen from blocking Jin Kariya's lightning blast with a single hand. While using Shunkō, her concentrated spiritual power becomes far greater than before. Enhanced Endurance: Despite her own admission of being out of shape, Yoruichi has shown to be a very resilient warrior. Both when out of breath from prolonged running against Byakuya and sustaining fractures from Yammy's hierro, Yoruichi was still able to fight effectively while showing no signs of weakening. Zanpakutō .]] As a former Captain of the Gotei 13, it is known that Yoruichi possesses a Zanpakutō and has achieved Bankai, but she relies nearly exclusively on Hohō, Shunpō and Shunkō. Although she never carries it during the main storyline, it is shown during a flashback about how Soifon became Yoruichi's protégée and when she tells Ichigo about Kisuke Urahara's role as previous Captain of the 12th division; It resembles a kodachi or wakizashi.Bleach anime Episode 45 It was kept sheathed horizontally behind Yoruichi's lower back. She briefly uses a sword of said size during the The Sealed Sword Frenzy OVA to dispatch a Hollow, though it is unknown if this was her Zanpakutō.The Sealed Sword Frenzy *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Trivia *It is noteworthy to mention that since her departure from Soul Society, she "has kept her distance from battle". This means that since she disappeared, she has not fought in a battle for over 100 years before the storyline. Her segregation from fighting seems to be the main reason for Yoruichi's initial struggle during her fight with Soifon after she returns to Soul Society. *Yoruichi is the only known character in Bleach with the ability to shapeshift into an animal. Byakuya Kuchiki referred to her as a were-cat during the Turn Back The Pendulum Mini-Series. *In the anime, the damage her clothing sustains from her use of Shunkō is toned down drastically. * Yoruichi has a tribal tattoo on the outside of her left thigh. This is shown in episode 228, which was loosely based on an omake chapter (Yoruichi didn't appear in the manga's version). References Navigation de:Yoruichi Shihōin es:Yoruichi Shihōin Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Female Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Exiled Shinigami